Everything can be found on Ebay
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: Hello Daniel, your moving to Wisconsin. I just bought your mother on Ebay.


A/N:Proving that you can buy everything on E-bay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom, E-bay, or even this idea! Danny belongs to Nick, I have no clue who E-bay belongs to, but it isn't me! And this idea belongs to tavalara on Livejournal.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack really had to do this, how else was he suppose to get that new ghost hunting equipment that he found online that day? He had sold everything else that was available! He typed down four thousand dollars as the price, the remaining amount he needed. "I'm going to get trouble for this, But I really want that stuff!"

88888888888

The three vulture ghosts.. I mean Ecto-Americans, that served Vlad Masters/Plasmius were crowding around a computer. They had found the joys of the internet had were currently lurking around E-bay. "Hey look at this! Some idiot is selling a 'Maddie Fenton' for four thousand dollars!"

Vlad over heard the ghost birds. He came over and shooed them away. "What are you numskulls talking about..." He looked to the screen and indeed saw Maddie on sale for four thousand dollars. He clicked to see more options and saw that Jack had included Danny and Jazz as well. "The best ghost hunter... Multiple degrees in martial arts... Children are wonderful for house keeping... Jack! That idiot! He's actually trying to sell Maddie and his kids!" A thought crossed his mind and a he sat down with an evil smile. "Although... Far be it from me to look a gift horse in the mouth." He moved the mouse to the 'Buy now' button and clicked.

88888888888

Danny was fighting the Box ghost when his cell phone rang. He looked over at Tucker and Sam "Could you handle him while I get this?" The two smiled and brought out two Fenton ghost guns "Sure, we need to get rid of some stress too." Sam answered as the two ran after the Box ghost. Danny smiled and answered his phone. "Hello." He smile disappeared and he almost died of shock when he heard whose voice was on the other line. "Why, hello Daniel. Guess what."

The shock quickly wore off and he yelled in to the phone. "What! Plasmius! Why are you calling me! How are you calling me!" He could practically hear Vlad's smirk as he answered his last question "Oh really Daniel, I thought you were smart enough to know about how a phone works." Danny growled through the phone at the older halfa. "Oh right, anyways, I'm calling to let you know that your moving to Wisconsin." Danny almost dropped the phone but caught it in time. "Have you totally lost it! Why would I move to Wisconsin!"

"Because I bought your mom on E-bay."

Danny's phone clattered to the phone as he rushed back home trying forget those words, hoping against all odds that Vlad was lying. 'That and it has GOT to be illegal.'

88888888888

"I'm sorry Danny. But dad really did sell us on E-bay, And Vlad really did buy us." Danny groaned and banged his head against his sisters desk while Jazz watched him. "But how can he do that Jazz! Isn't there some kind of law preventing that!" She shrugged. "You would think. I went through every single law book and even searched it on the web. There is no law saying you can't sell people on E-bay."

Just then their mother came in and Danny lifted his head to look at her. She saw that the two were gloomy and tried to cheer them up. "Aww, cheer up kids! Sure your father did an awful thing by selling us to get some ghost hunting equipment. But look on the bright side! At least Vlad got us before any creepy, lonely, forty year old, insane with jealousy, bachelor did!"

Danny slammed his head as hard as he could on the desk and yelled in his head. 'This. Can. NOT. Be. Happening!'

88888888888

Maddie, Danny, and Jazz got out of the expensive limousine that Vlad had sent to get them all the way from Amity Park and bring them to his castle in Wisconsin. Vlad stood out side of the castle and held his arms wide open with Danny stepped out. "Welcome to your new home, Son..."

88888888888

"Son..." Something shook his shoulder. "Danny, time get up." Danny woke up with jolt and looked up to see his father, Jack Fenton, standing beside him. He looked around and remembered he had fallen asleep working on his history homework on slavery in the kitchen. He gave his father a bear hug and said loudly. "It was just a dream. IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" He let go and looked up at his father. "Dad, you would never sell us on E-bay so you could get a ghost hunting set, would you?" His father laughed "Of course not Danny! Your Mother would kill me if I did."

"Besides, isn't that illegal?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Um... Am I gonna get flamed for this? Please don't flame me, I meant no harm or disrespect!


End file.
